Her Paige
by ilhbafb
Summary: Emily had to do it. In order to save Paige, she had to do it.
1. Chapter 1

"I, I can't do this anymore Paige…" Emily said while avoiding eye contact with Paige. She knew, if she, even just for a second, looked into Paige big brown eyes, she wouldn't be able to hide the true.

"Wha… What?" Paige managed to get out. It broke Emily's heart, but the worst part was, what she was about to say: "You know I only wanted to be with you, because I pretended you was somebody else right?" The second the words left her mouth, Emily regretted. And the second the words left her mouth, the pain was visible in Paige's eyes. Paige knew it would come, Paige knew that Emily would realize how much better she was able to get. How bad a choice Emily had made. And Paige knew, that the one and only reason Emily was with her, was because it'll make her forget.

It frightened Emily, how easy it was for her to make Paige believe her. How easy it was for her to convince Paige that the reason she was with her wasn't out of love.  
But she had to do it, -A had sent her a text former yesterday. -A made it very clear what she was going to do and sacrifice, in order to save her Paige. "Either you finish it with Paige, or I finish her. -A" When she had checked her phone, she'd actually thought it was Paige, with an invite to some movie watching later on. Oh boy, she was wrong. But she had to do it, in order to save Paige. And that was the most important - To save Paige. Her Paige.

"Paige we're over, okay? And I'm going to go know, and there's nothing you can do about it!" It came out at Emily had managed to - She had to get out of there, she was just about to burst into tears, but she couldn't. She had to save Paige. Her Paige.

"But…But… Emily…? Wha, why?" Paige said, just hearable. Without answering, Emily turned around and practically ran out of Paige's bedroom. She was sure, that if she'd even consider saying something, she'd burst into tears. The last word, she heard from Paige, was the one who ripped her heart out:"Who?"

They both cried themselves to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Paige wasn't at school the next couple of days, and Emily knew it was her fault. She should never have allowed Paige to be in her life as her girlfriend. She could have saved Paige from all the hurt, if she hadn't been that selfish. She just couldn't help being dragged to Paige. Her big brown eyes, her concerned look, which was always so full of love and affection, Emily could feel it miles away. Her hugs could take away all the nervousness and annoyance. Her kisses, she already missed those. When they kissed, she could feel the love, she could feel Paige and she felt so safe, like nobody could do anything at that exact moment. "You have to stop thinking about her." Emily told herself. "You have to let Paige go, in other to safe her." But she couldn't.

Paige lay in her bed, she hadn't moved in what she assumed was a couple of hours. The sobbing was almost stopped, but every ten minutes or so, she would remind herself of what had happened and her eyes were felt with tears again.

_The second Emily had left, Paige had burst into tears. Even though she constantly had been afraid of losing Emily, or have Emily realize how much better she could get, she still couldn't believe it. Had she done something to Emily? Even though she knew she wasn't the best girlfriend, she was also certain that she had never hurt Emily, or been the cause of her discomfort. However, here she was. And she was sure, the breakup was her fault. She shouldn't have told Emily how scared she was. She should have been able to be there for Emily, and not the other way around. _

_"Emily ended it, because I wasn't a good enough girlfriend," Paige thought. "She finally realized, she was a 10 and I am 3…"  
"Is, Emily IS a 10." Paige corrected herself. "Emily IS a 10, and I'm a 3. Of cause she broke up with me."_

_The tears kept streaming down her face. She couldn't hold them back, couldn't contain her feelings._

Luckily Paige's parent had left two days ago, and they would first come home in three days, so she was able to stay at home, without being questioned.

Three weeks past, and no words had been exchanged between Emily and Paige. Two days ago, Emily had found a note in her locker; she was surprised to discover it was from Paige.

_Dear Emily_

_Please, just tell me what I did wrong_. _Did I hurt you in any way? Didn't I treat you well enough? I get that you don't want to be with me, who would? But, if you could just tell me, if we only were together, because you wanted to get over _her_, because you could pretend I was someone else?  
Seriously Em, I would do anything to get you back, I don't even care if you're pretending. All I want is you._

The tears were streaming down her face, when she was done reading. Hanna asked what was wrong, but she just came with a lame excuse, and went to the bathroom.

She hadn't seen Paige since, even though Paige had been back in school in three days, Emily couldn't bear to look Paige in the eyes. She knew, she didn't have enough willpower to keep herself from Paige, if it was just the two of them. Alone… The two of them alone… "No Emily! You can't think that way anymore!"

She was having an internal battle. All she wanted was Paige, but she had to protect her. And she had to stop thinking of Paige as _her Paige_, because Paige wasn't hers anymore. The thought made the tears stream down her face even faster.

Paige wasn't _her Paige_ anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

It was know four and a half week since the breakup. Paige still wasn't over Emily, and she was pretty sure she never would. She was willing to do anything to get Emily back in her life. Paige was walking in the hallway, on her way to her fourth lesson when she saw Emily. And Emily saw her. Their gazes met, the first time in weeks. All Paige wanted was to throw Emily against the lockers and kiss her until she would take her back. But she didn't, of course she didn't. Paige wasn't brave enough, and she cursed herself for that. Paige looked at Emily again and they make eye contact. Just when they were about to pass each other, Paige heard a small "Hi" from Emily. Just hearing her voice again, made Paige's thoughts fly far away, and it took all of her willpower to return the greeting with a "Hello."

When they arrived to their own class, they each had a smile on their face.

Paige was on her bicycle, on her way home from school, and the smile was still plastered on her face. Although she knew that Emily hadn't been flirting or anything, she just couldn't help let her thoughts wander. Emily was everything to her, had always been, and would always be, she didn't doubt that. Emily was all she dreamt about at night, and all she thought about at day. She was her everything.

Paige was torn back to reality, when a sudden feeling of being hit by something, struck her. She felt a sudden pain in her left arm, and everything went black.

"Emily? Emily, can I get your attention for a minute please?" Pam asked her daughter, the concern easy to hear.  
"Yearh, sure mom," Emily answered, "What's the matter?" Emily was starting to get nervous; she could sense something was wrong, with the way her mother had asked her. Pam would usually leave her alone, when she was doing her homework.  
"Anne McCullers just called, Paige have been in an accident." Pam said quietly, she knew that Emily wouldn't be glad to hear the news. Even though she and Paige weren't together anymore, Pam could sense that Emily still cared about her. "She's at the hospital…"  
Tears were already streaming down Emily's face, when she, between sobs, managed to get a "what happened? Is she alright?" out.  
"I don't know what happened, but if I was in your shoes, I would go see her. I know you guys aren't together, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it. You can take the car, it's the fastest."  
Emily had decided the moment she heard, Paige was on the hospital, of course she would go see her. "Yes, thanks mom." Sniff. "I guess I'll be going then." Sniff. Pam handed Emily the keys, after giving her a comforting hug. "Be safe." Emily nodded, said thanks and left.

Emily started crying again, when she saw Paige lying in the hospital bed. She looked like a sleeping angel. Luckily Paige's parents had been more accepting with their relationship lately, and when Emily had met them, they had allowed her to go see Paige, with a small smile on their lips.

The room was quiet; Paige's steady breathing the only hearable. Emily sat beside her, tracing patterns on her hand, their fingers laced together. Emily lost track of time, but it felt like just a few minutes past, when she heard Paige's breathing change. Slowly Paige opened her eyes. Emily expected her to be surprised, or yell, maybe even something worse, but all Paige did was looking at Emily, with a look of love and regret. One word broke the silence in the room. One word filled with passion, love, longing, everything Emily had missed for weeks:

"Emily."


	4. Chapter 4

Paige was overwhelmed with feelings. She was trying to process all that had happened and was happening, but it was hard to concentrate, with all the medicine she had got. She remembered the sudden pain, the blackness and emptiness. Especially the emptiness. Her parents had been with her, when she had woken up. Yet, even when her parents were there, she still felt empty. Like something was missing. She had fallen asleep, still with a feeling of emptiness. In her dream, the pain returned. Over and over she saw herself getting hit. Like she was standing at the sideline, and there was nothing she could do about it. The nightmare continued, still the same scenario. Then it wasn't her on the bike, it was Emily. Emily was getting hit over and over. Again and again, and there was nothing Paige could do about it.

Suddenly the nightmare had changed, like someone had made it go away. The nightmare turned in to a dream. A dream with Emily. Emily by her side as her girlfriend. They were lying in the forest on a picnic blanket; their fingers laced together, just enjoying each other's company.

When she had opened her eyes, she actually still thought she was dreaming. Emily was sitting by her side. Wait, what? Emily was sitting by her side? Wha… what? And they were holding hands? "Wow" Paige thought, "This has got to be a dream." But it wasn't And Paige was overly happy. She had no idea what to say, but instead of just being quiet, she thought she at least could let a few words out. So, she said all what was on her mind: "Emily."

There were tears in Emily's eyes, when she answered. Finally being here with Paige, and knowing she hadn't gotten fatal injuries made Emily so happy. But the fact, that she had hurt Paige, made her feel worse than awful. "I… I… I'm, I'm so so sorry Paige… I'm…" Emily broke into tears. So did Paige. "They made me do it. -A. They threatened your life Paige. They said they'd kill you. I'm so sorry." They both cried pretty hard know. Paige felt both happy and sad. Happy 'cause Emily had just given her a reason for the breakup, which didn't involve in Paige being a bad girlfriend, and because Emily was finally sitting by her side again. Sad because they'd never get the time they hadn't been together back. "It's alright Em. We'll find a way, we'll come through with this, together… If. If you want to?" Paige said with a shaky voice. "Of cause I want to Paige. You're everything I have thought about the last year or so. All I want is you." And even though it sounded extremely cliché, it was true. All Emily wanted was Paige, and all Paige wanted was Emily. Neither of them had noticed their heads getting closer and closer to one another. But when their lips finally met in a passion filled kiss, it all felt like home. "Finally" they both thought, when the kiss broke; their foreheads against each others.

When Ann and Nick later came into the room, both Emily and Paige were sleeping, Emily cuddled into Paige good side. The parents smiled at each other, and went out to the cafeteria again. 'Cause even though Paige was becoming another person than they had expected, they wasn't disappointed at all. Especially Ann was happy for Paige. She had seen, how hurt she had been and how she had seemed to "not live" and smile like she had used to, when she was with Emily. But seeing her daughter and Emily, lying there side by side and each with a little smile on their face, Ann felt better then she had done in weeks.

Sorry if there's any wrong spelling or grammar - I'm not from an English speaking country sooo :)


End file.
